


Raising Harry

by Shade_Child1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, F/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Child1/pseuds/Shade_Child1
Summary: What happens if Dumbledore's plans are stopped as soon as he attempts to enact them? What happens when Harry's taught with out black and white but only power and the strength to control it? What happens when he's raised by those who know what kind of man Albus is? This is a look into a world where Harry is taken as soon as Dumbledore and Minerva leave private drive and taken to those who will protect him from anything but let him know everything. The choice is his and the path now unknown.
Relationships: Salazar Slytherin (OFC)/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**-Somewhere in London, All Hollows Eve-**

“The Potter's have been killed. Rubeus took Harry.” Was the message given before the Patronus dispersed with the echo of Severus’ voice in her head. 

**-Private Dr. Surrey-**

“Albus, I've been here all day and these are the worst sort of muggles imaginable. You can't truly mean to leave him here.” I hear Mcgonagle as I stop following Albus in a patch of heavy shadow. 

“We have no choice they are his only family, and the remaining forces of darkness will be after him. He deserves to grow up without all that pressure upon him.” Albus replies, lying my godson in a basket with the thinnest of blankets in front of what must have been ‘Tunie’s home. ‘Oh. Hel. No.’ he is not going to be made a slave to that little hag. On top of the wards Albus has up he will never have a happy childhood besides I was there when the Potters made their wills he’s not to go anywhere near Lily’s sister. 

“Come, Hatchling.” I say slithering out of my shadow once the street has cleared. “Let's go make sure your safe from the meddling old man.” 

**-Gringotts, Main Office-**

“Greetings, Majesty.” She said as she bowed over the precious bundle in her arms. “Might you be able to open the Potters wills? I fear Albus may try to get them sealed if we are not quicker.” 

“Of course, please sit.” the Goblin king said gesturing to the chair in front of him. 

“Thank you, Jareth, he was going to leave my poor Hatchling with that vile little toad Petunia. He even put up wards to keep him submissive and subservient to them. I also saw some to keep his magic from reacting to danger.” 

“We will go to the home if you wish and record what is there and add it to the file, we have for you on him.” Jareth said sitting back at his desk with the wills as he watched her face as she talked about all this and watched the child she held. 

“Yes, please.” 

“Of course, now to the wills, as you know you can hear only those parts which pertain to you and of course your mate.” 

“Of course, I only wish this wasn’t needed that fucking rat.” 

“Indeed, to the wills?” 

“Of course, please.” 

As Jareth touches the first parchment James Potters voice comes into the room, 

“So, I've died that sucks. Harry if we didn’t make it to see you grow up, I’m sorry that we put our trust in the wrong person Peter Pettigrew. To the following people I bequeath the following: 

… To Severus Snape I would like to first apologies for the way I treated you in school and after I was a stupid kid then and I suppose I never grew out of that. I give you 9000 galleons to start that mail order potions business of yours. I hope you all the luck in the endeavor. To Salazar Slytherin I leave well, I have nothing to leave you that you would not already have. So, to you I give my thanks. Thank you for being here as my witness to this will and your grudging, I guess respect doesn’t work but the ability to deal with me for Lily and Harry. Everything else I have on this earthly realm goes to my son. If myself or Lily don’t make it through this war and Harry still needs a guardian he is to go to the following: 

His Godfather Sirius Black 

His Godmother Salazar Slytherin along with her mate Severus Snape 

Frank and Alice Longbottom 

He is under no circumstances to go to my sister-in-law Petunia Dursley or any other muggle family.” the voice ended fading out. Next came Lily’s voice as Jareth touched the second parchment. 

“Hello, well I suppose I didn’t make it. Harry, I love you sweetheart and I'm so sorry we couldn’t see you grow up but Peter must have betrayed us. I don’t have much but what I do have I have decided will be given as follows: 

… To Severus Snape my oldest and dearest friend, I leave our note books I know you can make all our ideas reality with enough time. To Salazar Slytherin my truest sister in all but blood I leave my collection of focusing crystals and artifact tomes. Everything else goes to Harry. If myself or James don’t make it through this war and Harry still needs a guardian he is to go to the following: 

His Godfather Sirius Black 

His Godmother Salazar Slytherin along with her mate Severus Snape 

Frank and Alice Longbottom 

He is under no circumstances to go to my sister Petunia Dursley or any other muggle family.” 

“Are you alright?” Jareth asked as the voice faded out, seeing tears falling from his friend's eyes as she looked blankly at the child in her arms. 

“Yes.” she whispered, “Can we get the paperwork written up for his custody now?” she continued as she straightened her back. 

“Of course.” Jareth replied as he retrieved his material's. 

**-Some hours later, London-**

“We’re home love.” she said as she carefully shook the man on the couch. 

“Good evening, my love.” Severus said siting up and promptly being handed and infant. 

“He’s ours now.” Salazar said as she curled up to Severus and looked at their new addition. “We need to be careful of Albus, Uncle Ab said, he was furious when he found that the wards didn’t take due to Harry not being there.” 

“Does he know where he is then?” Severus asks worriedly looking to his exhausted looking mate. 

“Where no, who he’s with yes.” Salazar replied tiredly. 

“Go to sleep love, your exhausted. I can keep an eye on him for a while.” Severus said brushing a loose strand of hair from her dropping face. 

“Alright, I'll see you later then.” she said brushing Harry’s head before going to sleep. 

“You’re going to need to help me keep an eye on her Harry. She’s really quite bad at it.” Severus said to him with a sad grin as he went to make some breakfast for, he and Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Bedroom, Dream-**

_“Hello, Severus, who’s this.” asked Salazar while her mother was talking to her godmother Eileen._

_“This is my new friend Lily, Lily this is my godmother’s daughter Salazar.” Severus responded introducing both girls to each other._

_“Hello, Salazar, it’s nice to meet you. Can you do magic too?” Lily asked with a huge smile._

_“Yes, so you’re a witch? Muggle-born or Half-blood?” Salazar asked curiously tilting her head to the side._

_“Muggle-born, so are you looking forward to Hogwarts when your old enough?”_

_“Yes, a little, it will be interesting at least.”_

_“Salazar, it’s time to go. We have to get back for dinner!” Called Salazar’s mother Nialla._

_“Coming! See you later Sev, Lily.” Salazar said with a nod before running to meet her mother._

**_-Years Later-_ **

_“You guys ready?” Salazar asked stepping into the compartment with Severus and Lily._

_“_ _Ya_ _, I’m a bit nervous though.” Lily replied putting her trunk on the rack._

_“I’m just glad to be away from Spinner’s End.” Severus said_ _flatly_ _._

_“Hmm, I just can’t wait for classes to start.” Salazar said, none of them wanting to get into Sev’s home life._

**_-Sorting_ ** **_Ceremony_ ** **_-_ **

_“_ _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So,_ _try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk_ _use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So, put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

_“Sirius Black!” Called McGonagall, after the hat’s song, causing the Black heir to swagger forward to the stool as the Sorting Hat was Placed on his head. Causing Salazar to roll her eyes._

_“_ _Gryffindor_ _!” yelled the hat after almost five minutes._

_“Of course, he would be, the gull to argue with the hat. Moron.” Salazar mumbled to herself._

_“Lily Evans!” Called McGonagall a while later catching Salazar’s attention again._

_“Gryffindor!” Came the almost expected outcome for her stubborn friend._

_“Remus Lupin!” Was called right before a meek looking boy started up the steps of the dais. But something in the back of Salazar’s head was prodding at her._

_“Gryffindor!” Yelled the hat, as the boy passed her to get to his house_ _table,_ _she caught a gleam in his eyes and the felling came to the front Werewolf. She decided to keep an eye out for him but keep it a secret, no need for anyone to know it’s not as if he could help it. She knew that all too well with what awaited her on her 17_ _th_ _birthday._

_“Lucius Malfoy!” Came the next name of note, causing a sneer to materialized on Salazar’s face at his regal attitude not forgetting her meeting with him on the train when he snubbed her right away. She couldn’t wait until her name was called see how quickly he tried to get into her good graces then._

_“Slytherin!” called the hat before touching the Malfoy heir’s head, causing a bigger self-important grin as he_ _swaggered_ _to the Slytherin table._

_“James Potter!” And another swaggering moron takes the stool, Salazar thought watching the Potter Heir._

_“Gryffindor!” No, fuck as if it would be anywhere_ _else_ _with that attitude._

_“Salazar Slytherin!” Called McGonagall, voice catching slightly on the last name. Salazar looked right at Malfoy as she went to the dais seeing his face pale in realization as the hall went deathly silent._

_“Slytherin!” called the hat before she even reached the stool as she finished the trip bowed respectfully to the hat and went to her house table where the 7_ _th_ _years at the head of the table had moved to make room for her. Proceeding to ignore everyone as the next student was called._

_“Slytherin!” called the hat as it was placed on Severus’ head, and he began his way to the table and taking the now free seat beside Salazar at the look she gave the student next to her. Albus stood at the end of the sorting to begin his speech at_ _which_ _point Salazar tuned him out until he seemed to be getting to the end._

_“"Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." Albus ended causing a disgusted eyeroll from Salazar as she turned to begin eating. As the whispers started around her._

_“You should all eat. It's unhealthy to go to bed hungry.” Salazar said offhandedly, causing everyone to freeze and begin eating._

**_-Some Years Later-_ **

**_“_ ** _Really, you wat_ _ch them humiliate him time and time again. Then the time it’s done in front of everyone and he's completely humiliated. That is when you decide to say something, we know how Sev is he was mortified and angry, then when he makes a mistake to abandon him to the very pricks who caused it!” Salazar said cornering Lily a couple days after the_ _incident_ _._

_“He still didn’t_ _need_ _to say it.” Defended Lily._

_“Yes, because, we always think before we say things when we’re angry. You my hot-headed friend are guilty of the same or do you forget the many, many times you’ve blown up and said hurtful things you didn’t mean. On top of that you didn’t need to get with one of his many tormentors.” Sneered Salazar, wondering about her friends thought process in this._

_“That wasn’t the same.” whispered Lily, “That was different I didn’t call either of you such a hurtful thing!” Lily tried to defend._

_“No, so when you called Severus a greasy bastard or me an overly superior pureblood that was different was it. Also, might I add you didn’t give a reasoning behind dating Potter, and that was BEFORE that even happened. What happened to you Lily, when did you become the quintessential Mean Girl? I thought you were fair and wanted to help, but you have changed my friend and not for the better. Do you forget what he goes through outside of Hogwarts or do you just not care anymore that he’s been living through almost the same because of your ‘beloved’ boyfriend and his friends almost since the first day. Not to mention when Sirius almost killed Severus via Remus on the full moon a couple months ago.”_

_“That was an accident.” Lily defended not knowing how Salazar knew about that._

_“Please, it was a fucking coverup and you know it. McGonagall wanted him expelled it was Albus that stopped it, and threatened Sev with Azkaban if he didn’t keep his mouth shut. James doesn’t deserve that life debt and you know it he did it to save Remus not Sev. So, try again. Think about who you want to be Lily because who your becoming isn’t the girl, I meet who was excited to see our world and make a difference the girl I see is falling into the party line. You can't make a difference when you follow everybody else trust me.” Salazar said a shadow taking over her face as she ended. Before walking away at a quick clip._

**_-Later that day-_ **

_“Severus?” Lily said, coming up to the tree he was sitting at._

_“What?” Severus asked wearily._

_“I’m sorry for my reaction. I didn’t think of how you were probably felling. Can you forgive me?”_

_“Yes, and I'm sorry for what I said I was just so angry.”_

_“I know, see you later?” Lily asked as she heard her name called from a_ _way_ _off._

_“Alright.” Responded Severus_ _watching her walk back to Potter._

**_-End of 7_ ** **_th_ ** **_Year-_ **

_“Severus?” Said Salazar as she came towards him near the lake._

_“Yes, Salazar, what is it?” asked Severus not used to_ _see_ _ing_ _, t_ _he Ice Queen of Slytherin so unsure._

_“I, will you, could you, what would you say if someone asked_ _you to, c-co-court them or let them co-_ _cou_ _-court you?” She stuttered out._

_“Check their eyes.” He said dryly looking away to the castle, “Let's face it Sal, I'm no one's idea of an ideal partner.”_

_“Hey, you'd make anyone a great husband or, or, well, m-m-mate.” she ended quietly not looking at him._

_“Wait, what?” Severus wondering about her choice of wording._

_“I, would you accept this?” asked Salazar holding out a semi-translucent powder blue scale to him with a_ _nervous_ _look in her eyes._

_“Is that...” Severus asked trailing of starring wide_ _-_ _eyed at his best friend as she nodded, “Of course, I would be honored._ _I accept your scale and promise the protection it represents and accept that which you so willingly give.” he said seriously and in the way tradition required._

_“Thank you.” She said with a relieved sigh as she handed the scale to him._

**-Back in the Kitchen-**

“It is quite pretty isn’t it?” asked Severus as Harry reached for the scale he had worn on his neck since he received it, “But, how about this instead?” Severus said rubbing the tip of the bottle's nipple on the babe’s lips Harry instantly starting to suckle. “There we are, isn’t that better.” Severus said with a soft smile. As he went about making breakfast for himself. 

“Ba ba ba” Harry said as he finished his bottle. 

“Oh, yes I’m sure. Why if not the whole of the world would probably come to an end.” Severus said very seriously as the babe continued to babble. He sat to eat his breakfast gently bouncing the babe as he was starting to fall asleep. Once Harry was completely asleep, he took him into the nursery he had spent the night setting up after they found out about the Potter’s. Then went to clean up the kitchen and do some brewing until either lunch or Harry woke up. 

“Whaaaaaaa!” came almost two hours later. 

“Hey, I’m right here little one, it’s okay.” Severus said picking Harry up and taking him to the change table. “Yes, that’s better isn’t it? Yes, a nice new nappy then off to wake your Aunty and make lunch.” Severus said, as he finished changing Harry and they went to wake Salazar. 

“Dear, it’s almost noon.” Severus said as he shook her shoulder as she slowly opened her eyes and took Harry as she sat up. 

“What’s for lunch?” Salazar asked, rocking Harry in her arms. 

“Not sure yet, what would you like?” 

“Let’s go to Uncle Aberforth’s, I don’t feel like making anything. Plus, I haven’t seen him lately.” 

“Are you sure, I mean with Albus looking for Harry?” Severus asked nervously. 

“We have legal custody if he tries something it will be kidnapping. Besides he’s not stupid enough to go up against me this early.” Salazar said with surety. 

“Very well, I suppose he should be changed into a warmer outfit, and we just need to get dressed.” Severus said with a chuckle seeing her panda pajama bottoms. 


	3. Chapter 3

**-Hogs Head-**

“Lady Slytherin, Consort Slytherin, how’s the little one?” Aberforth asked seeing them walking in. 

“Hello Uncle, Harry’s fine. What’s the special today?” Salazar answered, rearranging the sling with Harry in it. 

“Aberforth.” Severus said with a nod. 

“Well, today we have roast and mash potatoes.” Aberforth said grinning at the small family. 

“I’ll have that, Sev?” Salazar said, subtly shifting her feet. 

“The same, here, I'll take him so you can use the loo.” Severus said quietly as he took Harry. 

“Alright, it should be out soon.” Aberforth said as she rushed to the loo, “I’m surprised you three are out.” Aberforth said to Severus. 

“She insisted, also do you see Albus trying to take Harry when he is in Salazar’s custody?” Severus responded even if he was still slightly worried about that same outcome. 

“True, that child, always has been fierce even before her inheritance.” Aberforth chuckled as he went to get their meals, coming out as Salazar sat down. 

“Thank you, Uncle. How have things been around here?” 

“Fine, though like I said, Albus had a fit when he found out you got Harry. Started making threats against yourself and Severus...” 

“He what?” She asked menacingly cutting him off. 

“Don’t worry I reminded him about the last time he tried threatening Severus. He paled quite nicely.” Aberforth said with a small grin at the memory. “Then he was trying to come up with a way to get the babe’s custody given to him, which I had to point out wouldn’t work since he couldn’t get the wills sealed and you were named. Also, that he had attempted to place the child where the parents had denied for him to be placed.” 

“Damn right, I think he needs reminded about the reason mum wore the pants. Trying to make our Harry a slave to those disgusting muggles. Minerva even warned him and he ignored her. Sev, after lunch you two go home I think I need to pay a visit to Albus.” Salazar said, glaring towards the castle. 

“Of course, just do be careful.” Severus said knowing her temper. 

**-Headmasters Office, Hogwarts-**

“I need to find a way to get that child where I want him. If he’s raised by Salazar and Severus, he will never do what needs done.” Albus was saying as he sat at his desk trying to figure out how to get their custody revoked. Not noticing the slithering sound from behind him until he was tightly constricted in powder blue scales to his chair. 

_Hello, Albus_ came the sibilant parseltounge from the enraged Royal in front of his face, as he felt the press of legilimency in his mind seeing all his planes as he couldn’t raise his shields in time causing a long wordless hiss. “Wrong move, Albus.” She said menacingly squeezing tighter, “So, it was intentional, sending Thomas back, and Severus, and you were going to do the same to Harry. You just sealed your fate, Albus, but I won’t act on it now, no, you’ll live. You will live to see the world as you’ve shaped it fall but weather as a free man or not is up to you. Watch your step Albus, you have many friends yes, but you’ve more enemies than you think. Also, I have friends in higher places than you can imagine. Keep your eyes keen old man, or you may not keep them. Heed my warning Albus, I am Salazar Slytherin you killed the last buffer between Thomas and the lordship, and you have just made a great enemy of the founder of the most insidious house in this school.” She ended with a vicious grin as she uncoiled to behind his chair once more. Albus, shot from his chair to look behind to find absolutely nothing, she was gone, and Albus Dumbledore was afraid. 

**-London-**

“Hey, Har-Bear.” Salazar said, coming from the corner of the room where she had teleported to Harrys crib where he was playing with his toes. 

“Dear, Nicolas, Flooed he’d like to talk to you.” Severus said with a smile at the two. He wished he and Salazar could have a child but it seemed that all their attempts had failed, though raising Harry would be enough as Salazar often reminded him, they would have hatchlings when the gods willed it not before. 

“Of course, but Sev I think the Hatchling needs a bottle before he eats his toes.” She said with a grin at Harry as she went to visit Nicolas. 

**-France-**

“Sev, said you wanted to talk to me, Uncle.” Salazar said, softly squeezing him in a hug. 

“Ah, how are you? I heard about your friend, I'm so sorry to hear and how's Severus doing?” He asked, with a worried look at her. 

“Thank you for the concern. I'm fine, Sev seems like he’s doing well to but at this point we’re so busy taking care of Harry I don’t really think we’ve really had a chance to process quite yet. I've already had to threaten Albus as well.” She replied with a sigh at Albus’ stupidity. 

“Ah, he still hasn't learnt. You’d think being the mate of a Royal Naga, he’d know better.” Flamel said shaking his head in mild amusement at the look on her face. 

“Well, I've never much questioned his stupidity, so it doesn’t really surprise me.” Salazar said with a shrug looking arounds at the many interesting things he and Pernelle had collected over their centuries. 

“How are your memories Salazar?” 

“I’ve gotten thought the burning times and to the early twentieth centry. So that would be about six more lives so I'm up to about 20 or so lives, I do find it interesting that after the first I've primarily been reincarnated as a female.” 

“Really, that is fascinating, and how is raising young Harry so far?” Nicolas asked knowing that it hadn’t been long but he was curious. After all she had always been good with children, it saddened him a bit that she hadn’t been graced yet with her own. 

“It’s alright so far but we have only been in charge of him for a day I was asleep for most of it and then I've been running errands since lunch.” she said with a soft smile. 

“I’m glad, oh, look at the time, it is getting late. You should get home to your new family.” Nicolas said with a grin at her beaming smile at the statement. 

“Of course, and tell Aunty I said hello.” Salazar said getting up to leave. 

**-Back Home-**

“A Ministry Owl dropped this for you.” Severus said handing her the letter as he passed to give Harry a bath. 

-Dear Lady Slytherin, 

We are writing you this to inform you a contesting to your custody of Harry Potter has been entered to us. Please appear with the child and co-parent at 0700 tomorrow morning. 

Sincerely, 

Minister Cornelius Fudge 

Minister of Magic- 

“Really now, Severus, tomorrow morning at 7 we are expected at the ministry with Harry it seems someone has decided to contest our custody of Harry.” She called calmly, walking to the floo to request Jareth appear with the wills. 

**-Next Morning,** **Ministry** **of Magic-**

“We are here to discuss the custody of one Harry James Potter.” Started Cornelius, and 0700 exactly. “This complaint was brought to us by Albus Dumbledore yesterday morning when it was found that the young heir was taken from the residence chosen by his guardian at the time. Lady Slytherin what say you.” 

“Minister Fudge I must say this is a most heinous crime to commit to remove a child from his proper guardian by law and parents. It’s line theft by all purposed.” She said sounding horrified as everyone around the room nodded. 

“Indeed, but yet that is exactly what you did Lady Slytherin.” Fudge said, with a smug look like he was sure he was getting one over on her. 

“Me?” She said in confusion as Fudge nodded stiffly, “King Jareth, who was to get custody of heir Potter?” 

“According to the wills which I have with me here.” Jareth said gesturing to the case he’d brought, “The young Heir Potter was to go to his Godfather Sirius Black who is in Azkaban and therefor and unsuitable guardian, Heir Potter was then to go to his Godmother Salazar Slytherin and her mate Severus Snape, and outside of that Heir Potter was to go to the Longbottom's. Also, he was to go nowhere near his mother’s sister Petunia Dursley.” Jareth said with finality. 

“So, Minister, you see I did no such thing. Albus on the other hand took the child and attempted to put the child with Petunia Dursley. I do believe that would mean the person to charge was Albus Dumbledore. Now may we leave Harry needs to eat and go down for a nap.” She said with a victorious smirk looking at the minister with a promise of social pain for this. Causing him to pale nicely. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more to this I just cant figure out how to change the chapter number thing without another chapter.


End file.
